The new girl at Seaview High
by DeeJay77
Summary: Lilly Anne Truscott is the new girl at Seaview High. Oneshot Loe


**Introduction: **Lillian Truscott was the new girl at school. She had moved from Florida to Malibu and was currently schooling at Seaview High.

Also known as the celebrity school.

With two of the Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana, Mikayla and Jake Ryans schooling there, the school was practically a paparazzi favorite hangout place.

-

'Mum, do I really have to do this?' 16 year old Lillian Anne Truscott tried for the last time. 'I could be home-schooled you know.' She chirped, suggesting the almost impossible.

'Lilly.' Her mother, Heather Truscott sighed.

'Okay, okay. A girl can ask, can't she?' Lilly held both her hands in mock surrender.

'It'll be fine, don't you worry a single bit, okay?' Heather ruffled her daughter's hair and gave a reassuring smile. 'Everyone will love you.'

'But I don't wanna be the school's outcast, remember?' She said pointedly. Lilly used to be the social outcast at her previous school because she was the skater chick who acted like a boy, except for her interest in shopping. And the thing was, she was too tomboy-ish for the girls, and a tad too girly for the boys.

'It'll be fine, Honey, just be yourself.' Heather said one last time before pushing her daughter out of the front door. 'I'll be here when you come home.'

'Bye, Mom.' Lilly sighed as she walked down the front porch and out of the gate.

Lilly's new house was only a short distant from school, so she had to walk or skate. For the first day at school, she wore a red and white striped long sleeve shirt with three-quarter khaki coloured shorts and red Converse sneakers. Her hair was let down and she wore a beanie on top of her head. She carried a backpack and her skate board on her right hand.

'Yo, skater girl! You new 'round here?' A voice called out to her from the skate park she had just passed.

Lilly's head snapped up upon hearing her favorite sport. She checked her watch and saw that she had 20 minutes before school started. Lilly grinned and jogged over to the skate park.

'I'm Lilly Truscott and I just moved here.' She introduced herself, slapping each of the skaters a high-five.

'Tom Adams,' The guy who called out to her introduced himself. 'Are you any good?'

'Well I guess.' Lilly laughed uncertainly.

'How 'bout you skate two rounds before we decide on that?' A guy to her left piped up.

'Sure!' Lilly agreed almost immediately.

She skated a few rounds of the park, showing off some moves occasionally. By the time she had stopped, the guys were clapping and cheering for her, and it sure felt good for Lilly. The group of skaters talked and exchanged pointers for a while before Lilly checked her watch again. She saw that she only had two minutes left before school started.

Lilly jumped up and bade her new friends goodbye. She then skated all the way to school. By the time she reached Seaview High, the corridors were empty and lessons had begun. Checking her timetable, she saw that she had biology class first.

She asked a random student for directions and skated all the way to her new class.

Lilly stopped her skate board just in time before she hit the teacher, Miss Heron.

'Miss Truscott, I presume? Care to explain about your lack of punctuality?' Miss Heron peered at Lilly over her one-inch thick glasses.

Lilly bit her lip. 'I was skating. No, I mean I got lost while skating here, so I am late.' She changed her excuse.

'Malibu is not a very big city, but I presume you are new around here, so I'll let you off this time. But only this time, Miss Truscott.' Miss Heron said slowly, not blinking once. For some reason or another, she gave Lilly the creeps with her eyes and her slow voice.

'Thanks, Miss Heron.' Lilly relaxed and said.

'Let's see, you can sit,' Miss Heron scanned the class for empty seats, 'There, next to Miss Cyrus.' She said finally, pointing to a girl with brown curly hair. The so-called Miss Cyrus smiled widely and waved to her.

Lilly placed her backpack down on the floor and sat on the chair with a huge thump. The girl next to her immediately started talking.

'Hi, I'm Miley Cyrus and I live in Malibu, down by the beach.' She said a little too enthusiastically.

Lilly, tired from all the skating, snapped unwittingly. 'Don't we all live in Malibu?'

Miley seemed a little taken aback as her smile faded away.

Lilly noticed the awkward silence and looked at Miley. The girl was looking on the floor, biting her lip.

'Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or anything.' She sighed, 'here, let's start all over again. I'm Lillian Anne Truscott, but I prefer to be called Lilly. I like skating and shopping.' Lilly held out her hand.

Miley immediately smiled and shook her hand. 'I'm Miley Cyrus and I love shopping too! You could sit with my friends and I at lunch.'

'Gee, thanks. You're the first friend I made in this school.'

'Don't mention it.' Miley chirped and went back to biology class.

I guess school's not that bad after all, Lilly thought to herself as she took her own set of notes.

-

During lunch hour, Lilly sat with Miley and her group of friends. They consisted mostly of Joe and Nick Jonas, who were brothers, and Oliver Oken, whom Miley introduced as her best friend.

Oliver seemed really cute, except for the fact he was slightly delusional. He seemed to think that all the girls were interested in him of something. Lilly was fairly amused at this until Miley told her not to bother about him.

As for Nick, Lilly could tell at first glance that he was really into Miley. He laughed at her jokes even if they were not funny. And the look in his eyes when he stared at her was pure bliss. Lilly smiled at his cuteness.

Lastly, Joe was a senior and was Nick's brother. He was funny and outgoing, cracking jokes whenever possible. The first thing Lilly noticed about him was that he had really nice hair and that his eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

Just as they were about to finish their lunch, two girls clad in designer clothes strutted over to their table.

'What do you want, Amber and Ashley?' Miley growled in a low voice.

'Definitely not to talk to you.' Both of them replied at the same time. 'Ooh, sss.' They touched fingers and made a sizzling sound.

Miley rolled her eyes and turned back to her food.

'So, Joe, are you going to the dance on Friday?' the girl named Amber leaned towards Joe.

Joe backed away and replied a flat 'no', making Lilly snort.

She immediately regretted her action, seeing the Amber had turned her attention to her.

'And who would you be, Miss new-kid-on-the-block?' Amber sneered.

'Didn't you already know she was Miss-new-kid-on-the-block?' The other girl named Ashley asked, dumbly.

'Oh shut it.' Amber frowned and scoffed at Ashley.

'And besides, Joey, what are you doing with this bunch of losers?' She sneered.

'Firstly, my name's Joe, not Joey. And secondly, they're not losers. They're called my friends.' He snapped at her.

'Well, you could ditch them and come to the dance with me.' She cooed once more.

'Sorry, but I'm taken.' Joe shrugged and grabbed Lilly's arm.

Amber looked utterly shocked and stomped away, clearly embarrassed. Ashley tottered slowly after, still not knowing what was going on.

Lilly raised an eyebrow at Joe. For a second, he looked flustered.

'I mean, I was, I wanted to.' He tried explaining himself.

Lilly giggled at his flustered look. 'It's alright, I understand.' Joe relaxed and smiled. He looked into her eyes and they locked gazes for the longest time.

'I have math class now.' Miley interrupted their moment.

'So do I, I'll go with you.' Nick offered a little too quick. Lilly laughed at the both of them, as she saw Miley blush.

The five of them split ways, with Nick and Miley going for math class, Oliver heading towards creative writing class, and Joe and Lilly going for free period study hall.

On the way, Joe told Lilly more about school, Amber and Ashley, and the upcoming dance.

'Speaking of which, are you going?' Lilly asked Joe casually.

'Yeah.' Joe answered.

'Oh. With who? Your girlfriend?' She asked, a little disappointed.

Joe stopped in his tracks and looked at Lilly.

'I was just about to ask you.'

'What?' Lilly frowned, still not getting Joe.

'What I'm saying is, Lilly Truscott, would you like to go to the dance with me?' Joe asked uncertainly.

Lilly was shocked. The hot senior, Joe Jonas, asking her out?

'I'd like to.' She answered, breathlessly, after what seemed like an eternity of hesitation.

Joe pumped his fist into the air and smiled charmingly at her. He grabbed her books and her hand and they headed off to study hall together.

For Lilly Truscott, the first day at school was definitely not as bad as she thought it would be.


End file.
